


Demone tentatore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Emanuel è un cattivo ragazzo, Darwin uno di buona famiglia, ma nessuno dei due può vivere senza l'altro.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.Prompt:Sbronza.





	Demone tentatore

Demone tentatore

“La partita inizierà tra un’ora. Non sei ancora vestito?!” si lamentò Darwin. Emanuel s’indicò la guancia all’altezza del simbolo dipinto della bandiera nazionale della loro squadra, identico a quello che Darwin aveva sulla guancia. Strinse più forte il collo della bottiglia e se lo portò alle labbra. Sorseggiò il whiskey un paio di volte e chiuse gli occhi. Le sue guance erano arrossate, gli occhi erano liquidi e il capo gli pulsava.

“Non puoi venire a petto nudo” si lamentò il rosso. Emanuel si piegò e appoggiò la bottiglia accanto ad altre sei. Si diede la spinta e si alzò, evitò quattro birre. Le gambe gli tremavano e rischiò di cadere in avanti. Darwin lo raggiunse e lo tenne per le spalle, mantenendolo dritto. La puzza di alcool che gli usciva dalle labbra gli fece arricciare il naso e si voltò.

“Sei ubriaco … eppure lo sapevi che i miei mi facevano venire solo per la partita” borbottò.

“Certo, l’ex-malvivente che è anche finito in galera ed è pieno di tatuaggi potrebbe portargli sulla cattiva strada il loro bambinetto casa e chiesa” biascicò il moro. Sfilò la camicia del più giovane lasciandolo a petto scoperto. Lo osservò guardarsi intorno stordito e scoppiò a ridere. Aderì con i jeans neri e a quelli dell’altro e appoggiò la sua fronte su quello di Darwin e sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi.

“Gli hai mentito dicendogli che siamo solo amici, imbrogliali una volta di più e invece di andare alla partita facciamo qualcosa di meglio” sussurrò. Gli incrociò le braccia dietro la testa unendo i polsi. Darwin gli afferrò i fianchi nudi e li strinse tra le mani.

“E quando mai sono riuscito a dirti di no?” chiese. Chiuse gli occhi e baciò l’amante che rispose chiudendo a sua volta gli occhi.


End file.
